Talk:United States of America
Salem, ?? I don't know if Rowling specifically mentions Salem or not, but I doubt Virginia was its intended location... the Salem associated with witches is indeed in Massachusetts. See Salem witch trials. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 23:11, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Salem is mentioned here in part 2 - JKR wrote this https://www.pottermore.com/collection-episodic/history-of-magic-in-north-america-en (Vaudree (talk) 01:54, March 18, 2016 (UTC)) Etymology start terms to look up America was named for the explorer Amerigo Vespucci and comes from the Latin Americanus http://www.etymonline.com/index.php?term=America or the Latin Americus https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/America. Amerigo, is the Italian form of Emmerich, which is, itself, etymologically related the name Henry http://www.behindthename.com/name/amerigo but also to the name Almeric (see Almeric, Henry link is broken)http://webspace.webring.com/people/ge/edgarbook/names/frames.html That makes America etymologically related to two groups of Harry Potter names. Onelook(dot)com gives a list of dictionary entries for America, which is a good general beginning source for the etymologies of all sorts of names (most which started off as compound words or single words with suffixes. *AMERICUS: A derivative of Latin Amaliricus, meaning "work-power." *AMERIGO: Italian form of Latin Americus, meaning "work-power." *AMALIRIC: Old German name composed of the elements amal "labor, work," and ric "ruler," hence "work-power." *AMALIRICUS: Latinized form of Old German Amaliric, meaning "work-power." This name is the source of many modern names; even the name America may have derived from it.http://www.20000-names.com/male_a_names_6.htm#AMERICUS (Vaudree (talk) 01:54, March 18, 2016 (UTC)) Fred and George I thought I heard somewhere that it was said they visited America on business for the joke shop. Maybe I just imagined it, it was a few years ago. --BachLynn23 02:00, July 23, 2010 (UTC) In a book or website?--[[User:Courage the Cowardly User|'Courage']] 00:21, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :I don't remember, it's frustrating, maybe I vividly imagined it, but for some reason I have this....memory...or image or whatever in my head of George or Fred commenting how they visited America about joke shop business and commenting how the wizards over there were...."different" isn't the right word, more like all running around and busy.....maybe I dreamed it, wouldn't surprise me. --BachLynn (Accio!) 00:32, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :I seem too remember this too, check the first movie in which they go too the store, and maybe the first (possibly only) scene in there, I think that's where either Fred or George makes a comment. It sticks out in my memory because I was always looking for little hints about what was going on as far as american magic (because I'm American) :Emjds 06:35, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Kendra? Will someone please refresh my memory about where it says the Dumbledores were of American descent? 00:24, August 12, 2011 (UTC) An American warlock In ''Deathly Hallows: "The mother, Kendra, had jet black hair pulled into a high bun. Her face had a carved quality about it. Harry thought of photos of Native Americans he'd seen as he studied her dark eyes, high cheekbones, and straight nose, formally composed above a high-necked silk gown." -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:01, August 12, 2011 (UTC) PM/Presedent Comparison Editing the BTS bullet about the Prime Minister/President thing. First moving to trivia. Second, I was under the impression that the wizarding governing body, at least in Britan, was not an independent body, but rather a ministry of the government. Hence the Ministry of Magic. Feel free to correct me if you think I'm wrong. Emjds 06:44, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :I just removed it entirely because it's rather speculative. But, just so you know for the future, BTS is where trivia (among other things) goes, so you were incorrect to move it to a separate section. -- 1337star (Owl Post) 18:34, December 27, 2011 (UTC) No-Maj Society Can someone explain to me why the contents in this section are necessary? PresidentHoneybell (talk) 21:03, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Separate America article Much of the history provided by JKR is about America (as she refers to it several times) before the founding of the United States. Do we want to keep it all together on this article or should we use "America" to hold the pre-1776 info from her History of North America articles? --Ironyak1 (talk) 19:16, January 26, 2017 (UTC)